Naruto: control over time
by narutoxhinataxkyubbi
Summary: something happens in a allyway just before he is attacked one shot maybe


NxHxK:Hello people, Wait wait before you start with the torches and pitchforks just listen to what I got to say please

NxHxK: Now I know I haven't updated in a while and I know your mad but please understand that life dose get in the way and when I mean life I mean college, which I just so happen to finish just last month and since then I have been looking for work; while also writing down ideas and more chapters to the stories you all know and love, until I get a job or something that can pay me money I will be working on these stories like I have been, most stories have a chapter done I just want to make sure that its what you guys might like and where I want the stories to go for example later down the line in soul manipulator, I am planning for naruto to talk to madara be for he is revived for his plan and that's all I will say on that.

NxHxK: now this story that you are going to read now is something that popped into my head and I wanted to write for the longest time had to do research and everything on this but that's only if people aka you guys like the concept, but until I get a yay or a nay ill leave this as a one shot that has the potential to be a story on its own now **ENJOY.**

Disclamer : NarutoxHinata dose not own naruto just the ideas that pop into his head and he writes down on paper.

 **STORY START**

It was happening again, it wasn't even his birthday and it was happening again, he had to run he had to run as fast as his legs and feet could carry him he had to get away or they would hurt him like they do on his birthday.

Our young runner turned the corner down an allyway that he thought that would get him away from the people that was chaseing him only to realise too late that it was a dead end, he tried to turn around quickly before they came in but it was too late they were already blocking the exit

"Your time is up demon we are going to enjoy beating the life out of you for leading us around the village like that , we were just going to beat you to an inch of your life now we all agree that letting you live is too good for you now we are going to send you back to where you came form you monster."

" Im not a monster and I am no demon my name is naruto and you all will respect me one day." said our runner now named naruto

"I rather drop dead then respect you demon, what are we waiting for lets kill the demon." yelled a pink haired woman (a/n : I wrote this before knowing that sakura's mother Is blond ill fix ill solve that plot hole later.)

"N-No get away No STOP!" yelled naruto snapping his eyes close and throwing his hands out in front of him

Naruto in his desperate state unknowingly tapped into a power deep inside of him, (a/n: no its not kurama) naruto then freezes the mob in front of him , after a minute naruto opens his eyes to see that the mob is frozen. Naruto not one to look a gift horse in the mouth ran past the frozen mob

When naruto left the ally he looked around to see that everyone is frozen like the mob in the ally he was just trapped in, not knowing what was going on he decided to go to the hokage's office

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

On the way to the hokage's office naruto saw that everyone was frozen in place when got to the office he saw that even the people in the tower was frozen so he went straight to the old man's office, it was there he saw the old man with a panicked look on his face as he looked into a little glass ball.

Naruto wondering what he was looking at moved to where he could see what the old man was looking at and saw that he was staring at the ally that he was just trapped at he also saw that the mob was still frozen in place like when he left.

Just then a flash of white and purple light appeared in front of him, he looked up to see two women one wearing a white kimono and the other wearing purple robes, the woman wearing the white kimono looked angelic with a beautiful round face and white eyes that you almost thought she was blind

The other woman with the purple robes looked almost like the first woman except her eyes were purple and naruto felt like he didn't want to look away from such eyes

"If your done checking us out naruto-kun we have much work and explaining to do." Said the woman in the white kimono

 **END?**

NxHxK: well what do you think leave a review tell me what you think also tell me if my grammar is jacked up or not I still cant tell there will be updates on other stories just be patient with me. Bye


End file.
